


Rite

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-18
Updated: 2002-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ritual is millenia old, and is full of hidden symbolism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite

Old oak tree  
Full moon shining bright  
River bend  
Ancient fairy rite

Acorn from earth  
To earth again  
Gift of power  
Never given to men

Honour for honour  
It has always been  
Other symbolism lost  
By memories unkeen

Acorn in dirt  
Life is planted  
For actions done  
Life is granted

The evergrowing  
Human blight  
Cannot destroy  
This fairy right


End file.
